


What We Feel & What We Know

by hollowsof



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Ending, Healing, M/M, mentions of abuse, mentions of both parental and spousal abuse, slow build relationship, the au where credence lives in the suitcase, the ending that needed to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollowsof/pseuds/hollowsof
Summary: Newt Scamander was used to taking care of creatures. Taking care of humans, now, that was quite different. A story about the strenuous tasks we take on for love.[Multi chapter work in progress!]





	

"Good morning, darlings!" 

These are the first words Newt Scamander speaks every morning when descends down the old wooden staircase into the very pit of his suitcase. It's not much, but it has what he likes to call 'character'. He smiles as he prepares all of his creatures' breakfasts, thouroughly portioning everything. He doesn't want them to get sick after all. They're the reason he's alive.

He goes through the motions, feeding all of his little friends, making sure they didn't kill each other overnight. No, he knows they'd never. They, most of the time, live in peace. They set a good example for humanity, he thinks. Complete harmony and unison is impossible, but with a little work, we might be able to just work something out. 

When he's finished feeding all of his fantastic beasts, Newt climbs back into the sheltered part of his suitcase, pulls out his wand, and transfigures a nearby cabinet into a small, round table. He then pulls two mismatched folding chairs out from a closet, and gets busy setting up the table. With a little more gathering and magic, Newt has a glorious breakfast catered for humans on display, wafting good smells through the air. 

Picket pokes his little head out of Newt's coat pocket. 

"No, not for you, Picket. Now, I just fed you a bit ago!" He scolds lightly, voice full of air. How could he ever be truly mad at his tiny friend. 

Picket, pouting, hides back in Newt's pocket. He'll forgive Newt later, when those Good Smells are for him. Newt chuckles. 

"Hmm." He sounds, talking to himself. He puts his hands on his hips. "Now where could he be." 

He'd already visited every section, had fed all of his beasts. Not one sight of his precious friend had been found anywhere. That is, except, for one place. A particular place where Newt tends to avoid. It brings back the worst of his feelings, almost like a Dementor. No. He shakes his head as the shame hits. She was more than that. Did not deserve for the only remainder of her to be compared to such a creature. 

Newt takes off running, slipping through flaps and doors until he finds it, that freezing arctic in which resided the young African girl's obscurus. His heart shudders as his arms shudder, goosebumps rising all over his body. It does not take long to find one Credence Barebone amidst the pale white snow. 

He smiles a grim smile. Credence isn't even shivering, although the wind blows harshly, and it's snowing again. The girl's obscurus is floating by in its peaceful bubble, and Credence's eyes are trailing it slowly in observance. 

He doesn't want to disturb what must be a very important moment for the young man, but he knows Credence would never feed himself on his own. Partially because he's still so nervous, even though he's been staying here for mostly a month. Newt can tell by the way he stutters when he speaks. He can tell by the way Credence never meets his eyes. Newt knows the other part has a lot to do with a territory he has not been invited to visit yet. He won't push, but he'll be ready for the day that Credence opens that tightly shut door. 

"Credence." Newt calls, folding his arms. He starts rubbing them quickly, trying to generate heat. "Credence, I've got a bit of breakfast on. It's time to eat." 

Credence freezes at the sound of that gentle voice. How long had Newt been standing there? He'd probably never know. The older man can be so quiet. 

He takes a deep breath, and turns. Obediently, he follows. Newt makes sure to stand aside him instead of in front of him. Credence is no less than him. An outsider like himself. Loveable and immeasurable in these human standards. A truly fantastic being of his own design. 

"You come out here a lot. Don't you?" Newt asks, tentatively raising a hand as if to rest on Credence's shoulder, before abruptly pulling away. 

Credence pauses, thinks for a minute, and then nods. 

"I-it's odd." The black haired boy manages. "S-seeing it. Fr-from the outside." 

Newt nods, carefully. He'd been worried about how Credence might react to the obscurus, but never guessed it might be like this. Full of curiosity, he was. A brilliantly fast learner.  
Nothing else is said between the two as they make their way back to the table. Thankfully, when they get there, nothing has been stolen by one of the rascals running around. They take their respective seats, Newt always facing outward so he can watch over his 'children', and make sure they don't get up to any trouble. Credence takes the customary five minutes or so he requires to become comfortable at the table. This is not new. This is routine. Newt grabs for the plate of toast, still warm with magic and smelling of a bakery. Credence counts to five, and pushes some bacon from a serving plate onto his own. 

"You can touch me, you know." Credence practically whispers, shuffling around food on his plate with his fork. 

Newt smiles. He didn't stutter this time. Credence must be feeling better, even if it's just by a little bit. 

Newt reaches his free hand over, and gently, tenderly, pats the back of Credence's own. He'll start there. He's still not sure exactly how comfortable he is yet here, and he doesn't at all want to push him away, or ruin any progress that might have been made. After four soft pats, New retracts his hand. 

They eat in silence for a few moments, chewing over their food in thoughtful silence. Credence contemplates touch, and how it feels. How it feels now compared to how it felt before. With others.

Newt is studying Credence's facial expressions, trying to judge how he might be feeling. He's taking mental notes, little things he'll need in the off chance that he'll need to know them later.

"We're almost in London, now." Newt says with a smile. They'd been sailing for so long now, he couldn't wait to be back home. It's not a widely known fact, but Newt Scamander can get pretty nastily seasick. 

Credence nods slowly, chewing, still in silent contemplation. 

"That's good, because we'll have a lot more room to get you learned up. Isn't that exciting? Have you been practicing the exercises?"

The exercises had been daunting for Credence, the young man that hadn't had much use for control over his powers until now. Credence had been trying to master control, but it had proven to be a lot for him. 

"And we'll have a lot more space to work. Won't that be fun, Credence?" he prods, hoping maybe to get another few words out of that frowning mouth. "When we get there, I'm going to introduce you to a very dear friend of mine. He'll be able to help out a lot as well."

It, however, doesn't appear to be that Credence will speak again. Newt is satisfied, anyway. They both finish their meal in silence, before disappearing to take care of their own menial, silent tasks. It's only the beginning of something more, something that neither can even begin to explain.


End file.
